To Win A Navigator's Heart
by FairyLucyNamiPece
Summary: To win a Navigator's Heart. A game worth playing...if you can go against all those strong guys and girls. She's a thief, a navigator, a friend, a sister, and a crush. She can teach you how to steal from a World Noble without being spotted. She'll guide you out of a chase. She'll be your Cat Burglar. "I wasn't called Cat Burglar for nothing." Nami x Hottest One Piece Men Women!
1. Chapter 1

"Whitebeard. Ace. Please leave their burial to us," said Red-Haired Shanks, a serious expression on his face as he stood before Fleet Admiral Sengoku. "This war was broadcasted all over the world. Don't exploit their deaths more than you already have!"

"I'm fine entrusting them to you, Red Hair," replied Sengoku, his arms folded.

"But, sir!" interrupted a Marine, shocked by their fleet admiral.

"I will take the blame," he said, looking down in shame, but honour was something he valued over pride. Before a Marine Fleet Admiral, he is a man of respect, and Whitebeard had gotten his respect. "Tend to the wounds of the fallen!" he exclaimed, abruptly. "This war...IS OVER!" 

Far away, and far along the Grandline, in a place known as the 'New World'. A funeral took place. Standing in front of the two graves were Red-Haired Shanks and Marco the Phoenix. Behind them, every single pirate that allied and joined the Whitebeard Pirates, and behind them was Shanks' ship where his crew stood.

Petals of every shape and colour blew with the wind as their flowers lay before the graves of two men: Edward Newgate, Whitebeard, and Portgas D Ace, Fire Fist Ace.

Marco turned to Shanks. "Red hair," he stated. "How can I thank you for this?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Shanks, a serious expression on his face. "He might have been my enemy, but Whitebeard was a pirate worthy of respect. Even Sengoku thought so."

After a pause, Shanks turned to Marco. "Well, it's time for us to go."

"Sure...thanks," thanked Marco as Shanks turned around and walked past the space the pirates made before.

He headed straight for his ship where his three main crew waited for him. But he only managed to get halfway when soft rain pattered on his clothes.

 _Even the skies cry for them_ , he thought, a small smile on his face. When he reached his crew, they boarded their ship, one after the other. He turned back around and nodded towards Marco who nodded back.

"Legends never die when the world is calling you," a melodic voice rung through the air. It alerted all of the pirates because there was no one to be seen. "Can you hear them screaming out your name? Legends never die, they become a part of you." The wind rattled, the petals swirling around, briskly. It was like a storm had hit, and it did. "Every time you bleed for reaching greatness. Relentless you survive.

"They never lose hope when everything's cold and the fighting's near," the voice grew louder. "It's deep in their bones, they'll run into smoke when the fire is fierce. Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause. Legends never die!" Lightning struck the graves with a blinding light. It sparked off like little branches at the ground as everyone raised their arms and covered their eyes. "When the world is calling you." The light faded away and the graves looked the same, besides the ashes of the burnt flowers. "Can you hear them screaming out your name?" It rained harder as if the water was like hail. It hit the pirates. "Legends never die, they become a part of you. Every time you bleed for reaching greatness. Legends never die.

"They're written down in eternity but you'll never see the price it costs. The scars collected all their lives. When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat. Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream. Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause

"Legends never die!" Another lightning bolt struck the graves. It rattled the ground and shook the water. "When the world is calling you. Can you hear them screaming out your name? Legends never die, they become a part of you. Every time you bleed for reaching greatness. Legends never die. When the world is calling out your name. Begging you to fight. Pick yourself up once more. Pick yourself up, 'cause

"Legends never die!" Three last lightning strikes hit the ground but not at the graves, no, it was next to Marco who wasn't affected by the heat. The light glowed brighter with every second as the storm raged on. "When the world is calling you. Can you hear them screaming out your name? Legends never die, they become a part of you. Every time you bleed for reaching greatness. Legends never die."

The light and the storm drifted away like a bad dream. Behind the light was a figure of three men. One of them stood brightly while the two other fell to their knees.

Marco's and everyone else's eyes widened at the sight of Edward Newgate, Whitebeard, and his two commanders. Thatch, the fourth commander and Ace, the second commander.

"Pops? Ace? Thatch?" Marco whispered in disbelief. He could feel his eyes watering at the sight. Now, Marco wasn't a man who would cry but at the sight of three people who meant a lot to him coming back from the dead, his emotions ran wild.

The Whitebeard Division Commanders rushed to their captain and friends with tears brimming their eyes. They helped Whitebeard and Ace up. Marco slung Ace's arm over his shoulder as he lifted the kid up.

"Hey, guys," grinned Thatch as he greeted everyone. Haruta clutched onto Thatch, due to his height, he only reached the chef's torso.

"You're alive? But how?" Haruta had tears brimming his eyes as joy flooded his body.

Thatch shrugged. "I have no idea. All I can remember is the song you just heard. I don't know who the girl is and how she looks. All I know is her voice and I don't think I'm gonna forget anytime soon."

"We'll have to thank whoever she is when we meet her," Whitebeard said as he lifted himself up. He grabbed his bisento to keep himself up as if it were a walking stick.

As he did, Shanks had already made his way up to them. Shanks nodded at Whitebeard. "Thank you, Red Hair," Whitebeard thanked gratefully.

"I would've done it, either way, Whitebeard," Shanks replied with a gentle smile.

Whitebeard and Ace grabbed their things from their graves and put them on. "I am alive, my children," Whitebeard bellowed, the loudness of his voice reaching everyone, "and to the world, I will remain dead. I wish to see what the future holds without me. Do not tell anyone we are alive," he commanded.

The pirates all nodded and Whitebeard made his way through the cleared space, his commanders walking behind him. Once they reached the waters, they were met with their three original Moby Dick ships with a note attached. 'Don't die again,' it read in beautiful cursive handwriting.

Once they had set sail and Whitebeard took his seat on the deck, another lightning bolt hit the surface of the boat, a treasure chest in its place. Marco cautiously crept towards it and opened it gently, his guard up. It was the same lightning that brought Ace, Thatch and Whitebeard back but this was a chest, who knows what could be inside.

Once opened, two devil fruits were revealed with another note attached to them.

'These are replicas and work perfectly like yours did.'

Marco took them out and showed them to his captain and his best friend. "It says that these two are replicas but work the exact same way," he stated, handing the fruits to their respective owners.

Whitebeard and Ace took their fruits and bit into them. Whitebeard held his disgust as he ate it all, but on the other hand, Ace took one bite and swallowed it, spitting out the lingering taste with his saliva.

"Disgusting," he gagged.

Everyone around him laughed. Izo slammed his hand onto Ace's back. "Still the same, even after death," he joked with a smile.

"Haha, very funny."


	2. Chapter 2

Nami walked through the streets, pushing her way through the crowd. Two days into the two years and she was already bored. What was she going to do for two years? The island she was on was small and boring. There was nothing that caught her interest.

Not even a -

Nami's quick reflexes and quick thief skills made her turn around and smack the hand that went to reach for her money inside her back pocket. The kid behind her had his eyes open wide in shock as he sharply turned around and ran away.

A small smile curved at her lips as she remembered the day when she never managed to get a person's wallet. The kid was young; she would say he was about 11. _Poor kid_ , she thought. _Doesn't know even how to steal properly. Maybe I should help?_ She shrugged as her eyes trained on the boy. _He doesn't even know how to make people forget about him_. He wore a neon green t-shirt, she could easily find him.

Nami looked at the building beside her and noticed the ladder. She pushed away the people, hitting their shoulders as she went to the ladder. Once she reached, she climbed up and onto the roof of the building.

The view was not really amazing. Just rooftops and even more roofs with gaps in between for the streets. Nami took off, looking down to find the kid in green. _He's not that smart, is he?_ She jumped from roof to roof, following the kid from the top.

Her jumps were silent. After years of practice, she was quiet. Quiet as a mouse but fast as a cat. And a cheetah is a cat.

Her legs were starting to ache from all the jumping. It had been a while since she jumped on the roofs. She would let Sanji or someone else carry her like a spoiled brat. She frowned at herself, realising how wrong she had been. That wasn't the way she had grown up. She wasn't supposed to let someone else do all the work for her. She was getting lazy and this didn't fit her.

This island would be her redemption. She would go back to how she was. Polish her moves and plan them out like the strategic street snake she always was.

She slid to a halt as the rooftops ended. The boy had made his way into a junkyard. "A junkyard, huh?" She arched a brow as she smirked. "It's been long," she thought out loud, looking at all the piles of cars and all the street kids who crowded together to form a circle.

She furrowed her brows as she noticed the green kid stand before a muscular guy in leather. _Hot_ , she smirked.

Nami jumped down from the rooftop, landing on her knees. She raised her head, her hair thrown back, and lifted herself up. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she walked further.

As she made her way through, she noticed how all the other street kids backed away. _So this guy was the top dog, huh? Not for long._ A strategy formed in her head as she came up with many ways to get rid of him.

"You couldn't even pawn some cash off of a chick?" he mocked, crossing his arms.

"B-But she - she noticed -"

"So what? Just beat her up," he rolled his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance.

"She wasn't just anyone!" the green kid exclaimed. "She was -"

"- a thief," Nami finished, standing behind the crowd.

The street kids parted as they all stared at the girl. The top dog walked forward, an amused smile on his face. He pushed the green kid to the side, making him fall to the floor. She glanced at him as she walked forward. They met two steps ahead of the kid.

The top dog stood right in front of her, his chest an inch away from hers. She had to look up slightly but he wasn't as tall as Zoro or as muscular. He was average to her.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Nami raised her hand up to show his watch dangling from her fingertips. "Are you sure you're a thief?" she mocked, stepping away and moving to help the green kid up.

"Thanks," he muttered, looking down.

 _So he taught them not to look in the eye. How pathetic._

"You're not even a leader if you don't take care of your crew," she stated, folding her arms as she turned to him. "Being a leader isn't about strength - all these kids here are far stronger than you but they're afraid. So they don't try and take charge." She walked forward and stood right in front of him. The top-dog felt uncomfortable. He never liked it when someone stepped close to him and not the other way round. "Fear is a horrible reason for someone to lead. Respect is."

The guy stepped back, unknowingly submitting to her. "Right - yeah, you're right," he muttered. He didn't know why he said that but he just felt that she was right. He was forced to feel that she was right. The aura she gave off was dominating.

"So I'm going to ask everyone here," she turned to address them all. All the kids looking down in fear. "Who can lead here?"

No one said anything. They refused to. Fear ran through their veins. Insecurities overcame their anxiety.

"You don't have to be the strongest or the smartest. You just have to inspire, support, encourage! That's the role of being a leader. Not how he made it." She pointed to the filth below her. "Real leaders don't work up the ranks to be one. They don't fight or bribe. What they do is prove and set out to make a difference in the world!" she exclaimed. She inspired them with her views, her ideals; they felt transfixed at the moment, lost and speechless by her mere presence. "You kids need a leader! Someone like..."

She turned around to face the other side of the street kids. She had already taken notice of a boy's eye lit up as a million ideas streamed into his brain at an insane pace. She could feel the leadership in him. He was something.

His skin was as dark as night, his eyes as bright as time. His muscle bulged from the sleeves of his hoodie. He was the one. He was their new leader.

"You." She pointed at him. The crowd parted, revealing the kid. The guy widened his eyes. "You will lead," she stated. With her words, you knew the kid had no choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami beckoned the kid forward. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Lorenzo." She could already feel the power he would hold if he took charge. His voice had a hint of Spanish in it. His skin was dark as oak and his eyes a gorgeous caramel. From the way he held himself, she could tell that he would be perfect to lead, all he needed was a little push.

"Well, Lorenzo. You're in charge."

Lorenzo shook his head as he got over the confusion. "I refuse."

Nami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why?" she asked in disbelief. She just gave this kid the push he needed to lead and he refused? How stupid.

"Because you'd make a better leader," he said. Nami arched a brow at his statement. "Right?" He addressed the other kids. The other kids all nodded and cheered. They silenced themselves when they didn't notice her move.

After a while of silence, laughter came bubbling out of her. A smile lit her face. "No can do," she shook her finger, "I'm out of here in a year. So, Lorenzo, you're in charge. But I'll be here to guide ya for a while."

Everyone introduced themselves to Nami, telling her their story. All she had gathered was that the adults of this island were selfish and greedy, hating kids. They had all told them of a man who would conquer this island in time. They called him Ra's al Ghul. Head of the Demon. Nami wanted to meet this man.

"So where can I meet him?" Nami asked as she headed over to Lorenzo, the leader kid, who had Antonia and Juan tie up the filth of a former leader, Riot.

"Are you crazy?" asked Lorenzo. "Do you have a death wish?" He shook his head, "I refuse to tell you. You will die before you meet him. He lives in a fortress with hundreds of men -"

"I don't care who he has with him. I want to meet him," she growled, glaring at Lorenzo. "You owe me."

Lorenzo sighed and shook his head. He pursed his lips. "'M sorry but I won't tell you."

Nami rolled her eyes, bawling up her fists.

"He lives in the mountains," spat out Riot, smirking.

"No!"

Nami smiled at Riot and took off, heading straight for the mountain to meet this man. She had felt an urge to go ever since she got here. Guess she was acting on it now.

The mountains were brown, an unusual colour if you asked Nami. She knew for a fact that the path which effortlessly widened before her would be a trap. She wasn't dumb. So she took to the sides of the mountain, climbing up the rocks. Every now and then, she would scrape her arms or knees as she dragged herself up. _Maybe wearing these clothes was a bad choice_ , she told herself. It was just a simple shirt and shorts with her open-toe sandals. Bad choice.

She made it to the top. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the view before her. Breathtakingly beautiful. She just needed to get to the cliff above the dome.

Once she made her way to the cliff above the dome, she dropped down, careful to not hurt herself or make a noise. She landed on the dome and slid down. She ducked as a man in black turned her way. She shut her eyes, feeling the powers she obtained surface. She felt herself one with the shadows as she opened her eyes.

She slid to the side where the shadow of the mountain darkened the place. She made her way down till she reached the door. She slid out of the shadows and made her way in, looking around for people.

"Sweet," she told herself as she looked around. The hallways were nice and - the world went dark around her as a sharp pain hit her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Two men in black dragged Nami by the arms, her waist and below dragging against the tiled floor. A tense silence filled the area as Nami brought herself back to consciousness. She looked around in a daze, the whole place was blurry and dark.

The men who carried her were covered, the only thing she could see was their eyes and skin, but before her was a man who looked oddly familiar.

"What is this?" he asked as she was thrown onto the floor. She groaned. She didn't have any energy to do anything. _What did they do to me?_ she asked herself. The man looked like the leader of them. He certainly had an aura like one. She felt compelled to lower her head and bow to him, but a little voice in her head told her not to. A little voice that always kept her alive. That voice that sounded a bit like him.

"We caught her snooping around," one of the men said, bowing with respect.

"You did not catch her at the door?" he asked, raising a brow. Surely, they would have caught her at the door.

"No, sir. We did not catch her coming in," the second guy said, bowing as well. They held both fear and respect for their leader.

"Hmmm, intriguing. What is your name, girl?" the leader asked. She looked up and their eyes clashed. Brown on brown. His eyes weren't soft but that of a killer, but they somehow held this feeling like they would protect her.

She broke eye contact as she shook her head, ridding her of any of these thoughts. Nami lifted herself up. The two men behind her took a step forward but stopped when the man raised his hand. "My name is Nami and you must be Ra's al Ghul?"

"You are correct. How did you slip past my men?"

"You need to station some men on the cliff above the dome of this place. It was really easy to get in," she smirked, dusting off her shorts.

The man looked amused and very curious. "Your eyes, did they come from your mother or your father?" he asked, raising his hand to gesture for his men to leave.

Nami glanced behind her, seriousness taking over. "Never met my parents."

"Hmmm, curious. Very curious."

 _What was this guy's problem?_

"I came to ask you some-" she explained as he started to circle her. He was looking her up and down. Not in a perverted way but in an analysing way.

"Before you tell me, can you sing?" he asked, stopping in front of her. He seemed confident in what he was thinking of.

"I guess," she shrugged. "But I must -"

"Sing something for me," he ordered.

Nami balled up her fist in annoyance. _Will he stop interrupting!_ She pursed her lips and calmed herself. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything."

"Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven. For too long, for too long. Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven for too long, for too long," she sung, hitting all the notes.

The man smiled as he took a step forward. Nami furrowed her brows but didn't move. What confused her is when he engulfed her in a hug. The hug was soft and protective. The only person gave her a hug like that was Bellmere. "My darling little child, you have returned to me."

"Say what?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Umm, I think you've got the wrong person," Nami said, pushing Ra's al Ghul away. "I don't know you." She was confused and this guy had just suddenly hugged her.

Hurt flashed in his eyes. She did not remember him. "Nyssa, my -"

"It's Nami," she interrupted, stepping away. Her mind was going haywire. This wasn't true. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be the daughter of a killer.

"Nami, you are my daughter. Do you not see the similarity in our eyes?" he asked, softly.

Well, she did notice that but that didn't mean she could trust him. What if this was all a lie? She was a pirate with a bounty and a part of an infamous crew. This could be a setup.

"I am serious, my child. You are my successor, my daughter. You were stolen from me but now you're back, and you'll take your place as the Head of the Demon," Ra's al Ghul said.

"The what of the what?" Nami was confused. She didn't understand a thing. She had found her father by sneaking into a town of sand. She couldn't comprehend anything!

Ra's al Ghul noticed this. He took her hand gently in his, leading her away from the room they were in. He led her through different hallways until they reached two grand doors. When he opened them, she was greeted by a room. "Get some rest, my child. Tomorrow, we'll discuss everything and start your training."

Nami woke up with a clear mind and a calm soul. A good sleep was all she needed. Now, she had her thoughts ready with one goal in mind: Get stronger to help Luffy.

The doors to her room opened as she sat up on her bed. Ra's al Ghul smiled softly at his child and took a seat beside her on her bed. "Do you feel better?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes," Nami nodded.

"That's good. Before breakfast, let me tell you what will happen. You will be trained to be stronger and smarter. You will learn the language of the League and you will be trained the way of the Assassin, understood?" he asked.

She nodded once again. "How long?"

"Depends on you, my child."

Nami pursed her lips as she debated. _What if it took more than two years? What if I don't make it back in time?_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it go. _Then I'll just have to train harder._


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you heard that the Navy HQ has been relocated?" asked the Bartender as he filled Nami's drink.

"What, really?" she asked, intrigued. There so many things she hadn't heard about during her stay at Nanda Parbat. Leaving had its consequences but had an overall benefit.

 _"Nami," Ra's al Ghul called her over as she walked into the room with Lazarus Pit. "You are my daughter which makes you my only heir."_

 _"Heir?" she asked with furrowed brows, "to what?"_

 _"To the title of Ra's al Ghul."_

"Yeah. They switched places with G1, the base on the other side of the Red Line. Just goes to show, the New Fleet Admiral who replaced Sengoku is ambitious. I mean, he put his headquarters in the New World. It's the territory of the Four Emperors! Well, as a result, the Navy's presence here has dropped off, and lawless on this island has increased."

"I thought this island was wilder than two years ago," she acknowledged.

Nami's attention was caught when she heard a bunch of guys talk about her crew. They were talking about the Strawhats recruiting people into the crew. Nami's face remained impassive. She knew that this was imposters but kept to herself as she sipped on her drink.

That was until those imposters walked into the club and sat down. They talked about who they had in their 'crew' and shot someone who didn't have a beli over 70 million. _Pathetic_ , she thought.

 _"The title of Ra's al Ghul?" she repeated. "What's that?" She took a seat on the step of the Lazarus Pit._

 _"Ra's al Ghul means Head of The Demon, my child. Whoever holds the title has access to the Lazarus Pit and commands the League of Assassins," he explained._

 _"What are those?"_

 _"The League of Assassins are a secret organization, only a few know about, led by Ra's al Ghul, me and soon to be you. Its purpose is to hunt down and kill people deemed a danger to society and the world at large and has done so for many years, resulting in thousands of people being killed."_

 _"Do you get paid?" Nami still had a thing for money and her eyes were seen dazzling at the word. Even Ra's al Ghul noticed._

 _He pursed his lips and patted her head. "My child, money makes you greedy. It is a form of a sin. I do not want you dead because of paper dirt. You will learn, in time, our ways. Let's go for a walk," he said, standing up. He held his hand out for his daughter to take, which she did._

 _"This is the Lazarus pit," he gestured to the water behind them. "Historically known as the Fountain of Youth. It is a pool of regenerative waters that allowed the user to heal themselves of any wounds, or even prevent ageing to a certain extent. When you gain the title of Ra's al Ghul. This pit, and three others around the world, will be yours."_

 _"There are more?"_

 _"Yes, an overall of four. You will learn of them. Only Ra's al Ghul will ever know of their locations and those who protect them."_

 _They passed four people who began their training with a member of the league. "It may seem that we are ruthless but the League helps people struggling with negative emotions such as anger and help them forge it into something new."_

 _They passed a library filled with dusty old books. "We learn the language of the Lost: Arabic."_

 _"All members go through a process of reprogramming by stripping their former identities while embracing their new name. Their former identities became a memory," Ra's al Ghul explained._

 _Nami knew she would not forget her past self. She had a captain to fight for. She had a reason to train and grow stronger. Even her father won't get in her way. "New identity?"_

 _"A new name, my child. Your name, for now, will be Al-Easfia. It means the 'storm'."_

 _"For now?"_

 _"You will take on the mantle of Ra's al Ghul, my child."_

 _"How?"_

 _"You will kill me."_

"Oh, and you, the girl that's been sitting there the entire time. Don't just sit there and sulk by yourself. Come over here!" called the imposter with a terrible, dirty strawhat. "That's one fine lady," he laughed to himself. She ignored him. "Hey, woman! Didn't you hear me?!"

"He's calling for you," the bartender said.

Nami sighed, not meeting his eyes. "No thank you," she answered. "I'm waiting for a man," she answered.

She heard the whispered of the other men in the bar. She could feel their nervousness. The bartender tried to warn her but she paid no attention.

She heard the sniper imposter insult the man who she was going to meet.

"I'll only say this one more time," she turned to them. "You're not my type, I refuse to drink with you. Are we clear, Strawhat...Who did you say you were?"

The imposter got upset and raised his gun at her. She could feel two of the men in the other corner of the bar rise up to their feet. She raised a finger, not wanting to bring any more attention to her. The two men hesitated but sat back down in their seats at her command.

"Let me," said the woman who impersonated her.

She walked up to Nami with her fat stomach and a gun in her hand. "You're quite an interesting girl." She slung an arm around Nami and raised the gun to her face. Nami's face was blank of all emotion. "Right. I'll give you two choices. Will you accept Captain Luffy's invitation? Or will you die? For the record, I'm wanted too. I'm Cat Burglar Nami. Don't underestimate me!"

Smoke burst from the end of the bar and plants wrapped around the imposters, lifting them high in the air.

Nami stood up. "What is that plant?" Nami questioned, watching the plant squeeze them.

"Well, Miss, would you like to drink with me instead?"

Nami turned around to meet Usopp who raised his hat above his eyes. A huge grin adorned her face as she tackled him into a hug. "Usopp! It's been too long!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

She pulled away and used her thumb to gesture to the plant. "Was that your doing?"

"You bet it was! That's my new weapon, the Pop Green!"

Usopp noticed the imposters and had his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets in shock. "They're imposters, Usopp, just ignore them."

"What?! Luffy!?"

Nami grabbed his wrist and dragged him out. She turned to the two men at the back. "Al-Owal. Al-Saahir, come," she ordered. (Not Measo or Malcolm. Just using their names.)

The two men raised from their seats and walked out. They were dressed in the league of Assassins clothes.

"Who are they?" Usopp asked, slightly freaked out by them.

"Friends," she answered simply.

The bar behind them shook with lightning, the light crackling as they walked away. Al-Owal and Al-Saahir disappeared as Usopp and Nami told each other where they were.

"You were in the Sky?" he asked, believing the made up lie.

Nami nodded.

Nami passed numerous shops but never looked at them. She had no need for money or clothes. She could do that all on Fisherman Island.

The two managed to catch a sniffling reindeer. "Hey, Chopper!" Usopp called out. They were riding on the bubbles with lots of barrels of fuel.

"Over here," Nami called out as Usopp waved his hand.

They all rode to the ship. Only Robin and Franky were there.

Once everyone was gathered, they set sail. Boa Hancock had stopped the Marines from attacking them. Nami noticed Boa's lingering gaze on her and Luffy. Weird.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Everything that happened in Fisherman Island happened. Whatever happened in Punk Hazard also happened. But with Dressrosa, nothing happened. So basically, that never happened. Therefore, there is an alliance with Law but not one to destroy Kaido. Just to be there if it happens and the other way around. So yeah...

Nami's P.O.V

Everything around me is black. I can't hear anything; I can't see anything. My senses couldn't concentrate...because there was nothing there. Not a single thing. Only darkness.

But I could feel myself. I could see myself. I was floating, I felt safe. I could feel a floating sensation wash over me as every thought and worry was gently wiped away like a feather brush tickling my brain. It left nothing but calm, solace. I was relaxed in this dark void. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

A distant voice cried out, it's voice a thousand years away. But as it reached closer, I could hear it's echoing cries. The cries that would torment me in my darkest night.

"You stay awake, do you hear me?! Don't you dare close your eyes! Please! Come on!"

I bolted awake with sweat drenched all over my body. I clenched my fists over my heart as I panted. My heart was pumping as if there was a killer beside me. My instincts felt the same way as I looked around, my vision darting from one area of my room to another.

The room was dark, just like my dream, but my enhanced vision could make out everything and the feeling of similarity made me feel at home, no matter how scared I was.

"Nami?" came the voice of Robin as she rose from her side of the bed.

"Y-Yes?" I croaked, failing to stop my voice from breaking.

"Are you alright?" Warm arms wrapped around my body, pulling me into her loving embrace. I shook my head as I felt the comfort wash over me. "Bad dream?" she asked, tightening her hold.

I nodded as I made myself comfortable. We were lying down as she held me in her arms. I closed my eyes, snuggling into her warmth. Robin just had this hug that made me feel at peace. Technically, all hugs made me feel safe. I enjoyed the warmth of hugs from someone I cared for and who cared for me. I didn't know why but that was just what I enjoyed. If I couldn't get a hug from one person, I would get it from another.

"Want to talk about it?" Her soft and gentle voice lulled me back to sleep as I felt safe.

"No." I dozed off as a comforting sensation washed over me. The love I could feel from Robin was something I hadn't received before. It wasn't motherly love or sibling love. It was more of a romantic one. _He_ didn't give me that feeling either. Probably because _his_ love wasn't real.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been forever since Nami had a nightmare that tormented her greatly. She was woken up by the gentle touch of Robin. Nami would admit that she wasn't the person she was before. A single snap and she would jolt awake. After two years of being trained to be the best and trained to survive anything, a person changes.

She was stronger, stealthier and faster. She had more stamina, physical and mental endurance and durability and her reflexes were top notch. She was trained in the mastering of any weapon you could name. Swords, spears, bows and arrows and many other things. She was trained to be a killer, an assassin.

Not to mention she gained more skills than just fighting. She learnt how to debate like a Democrat and argue enough to make every silence themselves. She learned how to entertain and learnt how to create clothes and armour.

Furthermore, she was blessed with a gift worthy of a miracle. She had only realised the extent of her powers, only using it to save Whitebeard, Ace and Thatch. Now, she fused everything together to become the newest Ra's al-Ghul.

Nami stretched as she hopped out of bed, enjoying that relaxing sensation she felt as she heard that relief 'pop'.

"Nami-swan. Robin-chwan." Sanji popped his head in through the door as he opened it. "Breakfast is ready," he smiled gently.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun." She smiled back at him and he shut the door behind him. She walked to the cupboard, opening it. Half of the clothes were hers and the other half was Robins. "What to wear?"

Robin walked up behind her, her body pressed against Nami's back as she reached out to get an outfit. Nami felt a blush lighten her face. Robin moved back as she gave the outfit to Nami. "How about this?"

"Y-Yeah," Nami agreed, not looking at the older woman.

Robin chuckled lightly as Nami moved out of the way. Robin brought out her outfit and they changed in front of each other, something they were comfortable with. They walked outside and headed for the kitchen where everyone waited.

It was nightfall. Nami rose from her bed, the covers falling off her body. She got out of bed, not waking up Robin in the process. She grabbed her coat, draping it over her shoulders as she walked outside. It was her time to keep watch. She climbed the mast up until she reached the Crow's Nest.

Up there she was greeted by the sight of her captain sleeping against the wood. He wasn't wearing anything but his usual attire and the Crow's Nest was chilly. Nami shook her head in annoyance but a tiny, loving smile curved at her lips. She shook off her coat and draped it over her captain, taking a seat beside him.

He turned around and cuddled into her heat. She smiled and leaned her head back as Luffy curled himself against her. She shut her eyes, feeling her powers rise. Her body heat changed as she gave off more heat than an average person would. It warmed Luffy and he sighed, contently, in his sleep, a relaxed smile on his face.

(She has the powers of the Seven Dragon Slayers, Erza, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Cana and Jackal. She may be overpowered but she can't use them all at the same time and she has limits.)

"Night, Captain," she patted his hat covered head.

"Nami-swan?" asked Sanji as Nami poked at her food. She wasn't feeling too well this day. "Are you alright?" Everyone had headed off to bed but Nami stayed there with her untouched food.

Nami merely shrugged, standing up. "I'm not hungry." She went to turn around but a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a chest. Warm arms hold her tight as shock fills her mind.

"You can always tell me," he whispered softly against her hair. "I will always be here to listen to you and so will everyone else."

"Sa-Sanji," she uttered, her arms wrapping around his waist, tightening her hold as she covered her face with his chest.

"I'm here," he whispered softly as his fingers drew small circles on her waist. "I will always be here for you whenever you need me too, okay?"

"Promise?" she asked, staring up at him with teary eyes.

"I promise," he smiled gently.

"Morning, Zoro," Nami greeted Zoro from up the stairs of the Sunny.

"Mornin'," he yawned, stretching his arms.

Nami smirked as an idea came up to her head. She put her leg on the railing and looked down at him. Zoro looked up at her with furrowed brows but a narrow stare. "Catch me," she stated, pushing herself off the railing.

Zoro's eyes went wide as his arms immediately outstretched, ready to catch the tangerine-obsessed woman. She felt right into his arms, her eyes screwed shut.

When she felt his arms wrapping around her back and under her knees, she opened her eyes with a grin, staring up at the green-haired swordsmen.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled at her. "You could've fallen!"

"But I know you would've caught me," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But still," he sighed, shaking his head. Nami was too stubborn to fight. She laughed and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

Zoro's eyes widened but nonetheless, he melted into the kiss, tightening his hold on her. The kiss was soft and gentle, unusual for Zoro. But this was Nami, she was fragile. She wasn't fragile like glass, but more like fragile like a bomb. One wrong move and she'd explode. But this kiss had all the right moves, he thought to himself.

"Oi, Marimo!" yelled Sanji as he stormed down the stairs. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His fist clenched in fury as a fire burned behind him from rage.

"Hey!" Two arms wrapped around Nami, tugging her away from Zoro and into the chest of Luffy. She groaned lightly as she hit him.

Zoro glared at his captain as the latter took Nami out of his hands, separating their kiss. Hands sprouted all over Luffy, locking him as soft, gentle hands swayed Nami into another hold of a woman. Robin held Nami, setting the younger girl on her feet.

"Nami's not yours, Zoro," Robin said, slipping a hand around the small waist of the orange haired girl. "She's -"

"Not yours either!" exclaimed Luffy, pointing at Robin.

"Or yours," Sanji said before anyone said anything.

"I saw her first!" Luffy yelled, clenching his fist as jealousy raged over him.

"I saved her first," Zoro retorted. "You were stuck in a cage."

"I -"

"Save it!" Nami cut them all off, yanking Robin's arm off of her waist. "I belong to myself -"

"But -"

Nami glared at Luffy, who interrupted her. "No buts. If you guys can't sort out your jealousy then I'm with no one," she narrowed her eyes, turning on her heel and walking to the bathroom.

The four pirates glared at each other, jealousy burning and confidence rising. "She'll be mine," they all said at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Nami was chillaxing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny with a drink in her hand. She hadn't relaxed in a while. For two years to be exact. "Nami, let's train." A shadow loomed over her, blocking the sun.

Nami cracked an eye open to see Zoro in front of her. "Why?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink and opening both her eyes, sitting up.

"Because everyone else is doing it as well," Usopp interrupted, shutting the umbrella.

"Hey!" Nami groaned as she turned away, not wanting to face the sun.

Two arms slipped under her back and under her knees. She was lifted up, gently, by Sanji as Franky removed the chair from under her. "Sanji," she moaned, pouting.

"No can do, Nami-swan. Everyone is training," Sanji soothed her, putting her back on her feet. She stuck her tongue out at them.

"I don't wanna," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"Nami," whined Luffy. "Please do it," he begged with his puppy dog eyes.

Nami sighed in defeat. "Fine." Luffy grinned and Zoro and Sanji lined everyone up.

Knowing the two, Nami would be trained the hardest but as gently as possible. They had a soft spot for the girl but that made them want to train her even more.

"All of you guys need to learn how to fight with either a weapon or with your fists if you're vulnerable," Zoro explained. "Throughout the week, we will be training each of you in your: speed, strength, reflexes, stealth and durability. Sanji will be in charge of that. I will be in charge of teaching you with weaponry."

Nami raised her hand as if she was in class. "Yes, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked with a warm smile.

"I may have lied when I said I was on Skypia during the two years," she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Everyone turned to her, shocked. "What...why?" Luffy asked with furrowed brows and a confused expression.

"Do you know Ra's al-Ghul?" she asked.

"Yes. I believe he is in charge of the League of Assassins, a secret organisation, with people everywhere. Why?" Robin asked after she explained everything.

"Ra's al-Ghul is a girl and I am her," Nami answered with pursed lips.

Everyone stared at the woman with shocked expressions. They didn't know what to say. This was news to them. Their Nami, their navigator, was the leader of a formidable assassin organisation.

"How?"

"I am the daughter of the former Ra's al-Ghul. I met him during the two years and he trained me."

"So does that mean you can fight?" Zoro asked, a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hand me a sword and we'll see."

Zoro threw his Wado Ichimonji at Nami who was able to catch it easily. She unsheathed the sword, a sudden demonic aura surrounding her. The Strawhats could feel this aura and were frightened. "I have to admit that swords aren't my go-to style. I prefer fists," Nami said, dropping the sheath beside her.

"I'll go easy on you," Zoro retorted, unsheathing his two swords.

"Ready."

They held the swords in their hands as they both took their stance.

"Set."

Nami held the blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always levelled with the nose, just as her father had taught her. She brought her right foot back, using it as her power source.

"Go!"

Nami and Zoro took off, lunging at each other with their swords in their hands. Nami was first to strike, the blade flashing as she lifted it and flashing once more as she brought it back down, stopping the other two swords from reaching her.

They both gritted their teeth as they pushed their strengths to their arms and to their feet. Nami moved her weight to the side, sliding the sword across the other two. A loud screeching noise made them wince but Nami, successfully, managed to dodge Zoro.

"Not bad," he smirked.

"That's not all I've got," she purred back.

A tension was growing between them. Something sexual and something that drove Robin, Sanji and Luffy mad. They were growing jealous. Why was Zoro the main one? First the kiss and now this?

She raised the sword, blocking Zoro's. She felt her body being pushed back as Zoro's strength overpowered hers. She gritted her teeth and put all her strength into her legs, trying to push back, but all she managed to do was slip. Using it to her advantage, she hit the floor. She rolled to the side and shot up. "Nice try," she taunted.

Zoro chuckled and shook his head, enjoying this battle. Nami was strong but she wasn't that strong compared to him. Nami knew what Zoro's dream was, to become the strongest so she respected that. She learnt how to fight but didn't push it any further than what she needed. That was Zoro's job.

Nami lunged at him, her sword clashing with the two of his. The wind blew around them as Nami felt her adrenaline rise as her body got excited. She hadn't felt this good in a while, everyone was boring to her.

She jumped back and lunged again. She repeated this until she found a weakness in Zoro. _There!_ She swiped her foot under Zoro's catching him off balance. He hit the ground and Nami pointed the sword to his neck, a smirk donning her face.

"How about that?" she asked.

"You could do better." He swiped her feet and she hit the ground. Zoro got on top of her, his two swords hovering a cm away from her neck. "How's that?"

"Better," she crowed, flirtingly.

Zoro chuckled and raised himself up, sheathing the swords. Nami managed to sit up before Zoro stuck a hand out. She accepted it and he hoisted her up. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. A thick tension coursed around them.

"Well, it seems you don't need to train," Sanji cut in, breaking the tension. "Why don't you relax, Nami-swan?" he suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Sanji-kun," she kissed his cheek as she walked to the bathroom, ready for a nice and relaxing bath.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a normal day for the Whitebeard Pirates. Marco was during rounds around the three Moby Dick ships, scouting for any signs of threats, ships or islands. He hovered just above the Crow's Nest, his blue-flamed wings spread.

"FOOD!"

Someone barrelled into Marco, the impact surprisingly more painful than what it should've been. Marco and the other person were thrown into the water. The Phoenix turned back into his human form as his lungs burned for air. His body tensed itself, making him unable to move due to his devil fruit.

Whitebeard was watching peacefully with a gentle smile. He enjoyed a relaxing day like this. Nothing but calm and peace. He noticed Marco doing his usual rounds, which Whitebeard tried to stop on many occasions for Marco to just relax, and then the sudden blur that threw Marco and another object into the water. Another yellow blur shot after the first blur, shooting straight into the water.

Marco caught sight of someone shooting into the water, heading for him. Was he dreaming? Because the person was like a mermaid. She swam closer to him, extending her hand and wrapping it around his waist. Her other hand grabbed another person and she heaved them up, her legs kicking at the water.

She shoved them up into the surface, allowing them to breathe. Marco gulped for the air, catching his breath. He heard another person cough out the water.

"Sorry about that," a harmonic voice told him.

Marco turned to see an orange-haired beauty smiling at him with pursed lips. "Marco! Are you alright?!" Haruta called out, looking down at them from the ship. Everyone had crowded around the railings to check on their first division commander.

Marco nodded.

"Luffy?! Nami?!" Ace yelled out, shocked at the appearance of the two pirates.

Luffy and Nami looked up. They both smiled at the raven haired man. "Hi, Ace," Nami greeted with a smile.

Marco was surprised that this woman could easily hold his and the other man's weight while in water.

"Yo, Ace!" Luffy grinned, helpless in the water.

"Hold on," he called out, moving away to grab something.

A rope was thrown over, Ace and Vista holding it for the trio in the water. Nami swam closer to it, her arms secured around the two men in her arms. She pushed Marco upwards, allowing him to use his hands to grab onto the rope ladder. He climbed it and once he arrived halfway, she pushed Luffy up. When her captain was halfway, Nami climbed.

When she reached the top, Ace extended reached down to grab her waist. He hauled her up. Her feet landed on the wooden deck and a warm fluffy towel was placed on her shoulders. "Thanks," she smiled warmly.

"Why did you two throw Marco in the water?" Ace asked, wrapping his arms around Nami. He heated his body up, stopping the girl from getting a cold.

She smiled gratefully up at the fire fist as she relaxed into his hold. During Alabasta, he did the same thing during those cruel, cold nights.

The Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard himself stared at the two with an amused look fixed with confusion. What they did was natural to them, the pirates could see that.

"I saw this blue chicken -" Luffy was unaware of the chuckles of the Whitebeard pirates " - and I wanted to catch it for Sanji to cook it," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"I followed after him because I figured he'd end up in the water," Nami added, a relaxed sigh falling from her mouth as Ace began to massage her shoulders, unintentionally.

"That chicken was Marco," Ace said, his hands moving from her shoulders to her waist, flushing her body against him.

The Whitebeard Pirates noticed the glare the Strawhat kid gave his brother.

 **(Don't forget that the war had happened. Luffy does know that Ace is alive, btw. He also knows Nami brought him back. But he's not allowed to tell.)**

"You're Ace's brother, am I right?" Thatch asked, walking up to them with a tray of drinks. He headed for Nami. "A drink?" he asked, flirtingly.

Nami smiled at him as she took the drink, Ace still holding her. "Thank you."

"Yep!" Luffy grinned, forgetting all about Nami and Ace.

"And I'm going to assume that you're Ace's girlfriend, right?"

Nami laughed, fortunately, she hadn't drunk the drink yet. "No, we're just friends," Nami shrugged it off. "Ace just likes cuddles."

"Because you give the best ones," Ace said.

"Yeah, and I want one," Luffy pouted, tugging at Nami's arm.

"Have my drink instead." That shut him up as he took her drink and gulped it down.

"I'm hungry," Luffy said, looking around.

Ace let go of Nami just before Luffy rocketed over to the kitchen. A small frown appeared on Nami's face as the warmth was taken away from her but replaced it with a smile when she heard him chuckle. Nami knew full well what he was going to say. "Pops, we're going to have to stock up on the next island," Ace stated as his lips curved into a smile, watching his younger brother slam into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Luffy eats a lot," Ace answered. He chuckled as he walked off to the kitchen. Thatch and a couple of others followed after them, wanting to see how much this kid could really eat.

Everyone dispersed into their own conversations, moving away to resume their work. Only Izo and Marco were left behind as Whitebeard moved to sit back down in his chair. "I'm Izo," Izo said, extending a hand for Nami.

"Nami." She shook his hand gracefully like she had done many times.

"How'd you meet Ace?"

"We saw him in Alabasta. We were heading the same way Ace was so he tagged along. Nothing too complex."

"Thanks for getting me out of the water," Marco interrupted their conversation. "I'm Marco." He wore his usual bored look but a small smile curved at his lips. "Where's your crew?"

Nami turned around and looked to the sea. "Hmm..." (She tapped her chin as she wondered) "I don't know."

"Would you like to call them? You can use our Den Den Mushi," Whitebeard stated from his seat. He felt very relaxed around this girl for some reason. Was it because she looked harmless? He didn't know but he followed his instinct. It was like he was indebted to her for some reason.

"Thank you," Nami bowed politely.

"I'll show you where it is." Nami rose and followed Marco to a room with Den Den Mushis in it. Marco handed her one and she called her crew, telling them her coordinates and a hidden message that Marco couldn't decipher: 'Follow your instincts and you'll find us.' Marco brushed it off. She didn't have a Devil Fruit so it didn't really matter.

"Since they'll take a while, would you like a tour of the ship?" Marco suggested as Nami shut off the Den Den Mushi.

"Why not?" Nami shrugged, deciding it would be best to waste time.


End file.
